Festival Pirata
by FalknerZero
Summary: Después de la derrota de Gild Tesoro, los mugiwaras se enteran de un Festival peculiar realizado en el Nuevo Mundo, exclusivo para piratas, por lo que notando la falta de tesoros, Luffy y compañía deciden ir, sin saber lo que les espera, debido a su fama adquirida después de tantas hazañas en el mundo pirata... LuNa


**NOTA: Nuevo Oneshot, shishishishi...**

 **Este es el fic para San Valentín que planeaba desde que vi el color spread del manga del capítulo 779...**

 **No es un fic muy romántico, pero tiene lo característico para una aventura de One Piece...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer y espero la pasen bien con sus amigos o pareja, en mi caso, saldré con mis amigos a un parque de diversiones...**

Festival Pirata

Un día normal en el Nuevo Mundo después de la derrota de Gild Tesoro, los mugiwaras navegaban esperando alguna aventura donde obtener dinero que ya les hacía falta, por lo que una chica de cabello color naranja aun seguía enojada con sus nakamas después de haber perdido la gran ciudad de oro de aquel pirata…

 **\- ¡¿50 berries por un periódico?!-** exclamó Nami fastidiada mientras pagaba al New Coo y la pelinaranja regresaba a la silla de playa donde descansaba, portando el bikini azul y blanco que había usado antes de ingresar a "Gran Tesoro" …

Ese día, hacia un clima cálido pero cómodo, logrando que la navegante y la arqueóloga se relajaran vistiendo bikinis y los demás mugiwaras limpiaran el Thousand Sunny de los restos de polvo de oro que a palabras de Nami, debió haber quedado…

Aunque la tarea era para sus nakamas hombres, Sanji se retiraba a la cocina, Franky y Usopp necesitaban arreglar partes dañadas del Sunny, Chopper y Brook decidían pescar para la comida y cena, dejando a Luffy que acompañado de Zoro, permanecían buscando el oro…

 **\- ¿Qué lees Nami? -** preguntó Luffy asomándose detrás de la pelinaranja, logrando que diera un brinquito por la sorpresa, mientras giraba para ver a su capitán que esbozaba su característica sonrisa…

 **\- ¿Ya terminaste lo que te encargué?** \- preguntó Nami con duda mientras Luffy asentía y mostraba los pocos gramos de oro que había obtenido después de dos horas de haber buscado en el Sunny…

 **-Bueno Nami, voy a leer un poco al cuarto de vigía** \- habló Robin observando de lejos a Zoro que empezaba a subirse al cuarto de vigilancia, mientras la pelinaranja asentía con su mano ya que seguía discutiendo con Luffy sobre lo poco que había recaudado…

 **-Es muy poco, necesitamos un tesoro o ya no sé qué haremos** \- habló Nami ladeando su cabeza en negación total mientras Luffy se quitaba el mandil y un paliacate que Sanji le había dado para que el pelinegro no se ensuciara…

- **Necesito relajarme-** habló Nami empezando a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño tomando la mano de Luffy, el cual entendía perfectamente que es lo que buscaba su navegante, aunque al pelinegro le daba igual ya que también disfrutaría…

 **\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan!, ¡Hice una bebida refrescante para ti! -** exclamó Sanji saliendo de la cocina girando y con una charola en la cual traía una copa, mientras el cocinero cambiaba su semblante al ver que la pelinaranja estaba con el capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con Nami-san, gomu?** \- preguntó Sanji mirando desde el segundo piso del Sunny mientras la pelinaranja suspiraba al ver que tendría que lidiar con los celos aun no superados por parte de su nakama…

 **-Nami y yo vamos a relajarnos teniendo sexo, shishishishi-** habló Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, logrando que la pelinaranja enfadara preparando su puño para golpear a su capitán que revelaba esos detalles tan íntimos…

 **-Nos vemos en la comida-** habló Sanji controlando sus ganas de golpear a su capitán ya que, aunque le costara trabajo aceptar esa relación, el cocinero notaba como cada día aumentaba la felicidad en la pelinaranja…

- **A veces no sé porque te escogió, gomu suertudo** -susurro Sanji entrando a la cocina mientras Nami esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la resolución de su nakama, que, aunque le era difícil aceptar eso, se comportaba como un caballero respetando la decisión de ella…

Unas horas después en el camarote de las mujeres…

 **\- ¿Festival Pirata? -** preguntó Nami peinando su largo cabello naranja mientras Robin le entregaba un cartel de aquel festival que reunía a los piratas en una isla restringida para la Marina y que era muy común en el Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Estar con tantos piratas nos traería problemas, pero sería una excelente ocasión para robar sus tesoros-** habló Nami con sus ojos convertidos en forma de berries haciendo que Robin mostrara una sonrisa discreta mientras notaba que su nakama ideaba un plan…

- **Además podrás tener una segunda cita con nuestro capitán, fufufufu-** habló Robin logrando que Nami se ruborizara ya que, aunque sus nakamas ya conocían de la relación entre Luffy y ella, aún era complicado sobrellevar las pequeñas burlas de los demás mugiwaras…

 **-Solo espero no haya problemas, es hora de avisarles a los demás** \- habló Nami mientras escuchaba a Luffy llamar a sus nakamas para comer, ya que el capitán sabía que no comería nada a menos que estuviera toda su tripulación en la cocina…

Sin embargo, después de la derrota de Doflamingo y Tesoro, muchos piratas buscaban la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy, por lo que cerca de la Isla donde se celebraría el Festival Pirata…

 **-Capitán Bergamo, estamos cerca de la isla Glaxostone, será un gran Festival este año-** habló un subordinado mientras el hombre que permanecía sentado, tomaba al pirata, desgarrándole la garganta al instante…

- **Espero que Monkey D. Luffy aparezca, gracias a él, he perdido muchos negocios** \- habló Bergamo mientras en su mesa se mostraba el cartel del chico de goma, donde se leía algo escrito encima del wanted…

" _ **Aquel que capture a Monkey D. Luffy en el Festival Pirata, obtendrá el doble de berries de lo que vale su wanted"**_

De regreso al Sunny…

 **\- ¡Un festival Pirata!, ¡Será emocionante, shishishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy carcajeando junto a Chopper mientras los demás mugiwaras veían el cartel que Nami mostraba viendo todos los detalles de aquel evento…

 **-Mañana llegaremos a Glaxostone, espero podamos obtener berries o algún tesoro-** habló Nami mientras sus nakamas asentían y decidían descansar dejando a Luffy en la guardia, esperando lo emocionante que vendría al día siguiente…

La noche seguía transcurriendo con normalidad, por lo que, caminando por el Sunny para entretenerse, Luffy sentía como una mano lo jalaba, llevándolo hacia el cuarto de cartografía…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** preguntó Luffy siendo besado por la pelinaranja que, sin darle tiempo de reacción a su capitán, cerraba la puerta del cuarto de cartografía, para evitar que alguien los molestara…

Una hora después, capitán y navegante yacían acostados en el sillón del cuarto de cartografía sumamente agotados, pero con una cara de satisfacción total, mientras la pelinaranja delineaba un símbolo de berries en el pecho del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Entonces me ayudarás a robar un tesoro durante el Festival?** \- preguntó Nami besando dulcemente el cuello de Luffy logrando que el pelinegro asintiera para alegría de la pelinaranja…

Esa noche, todo transcurría con calma, por lo que solo quedaba disfrutar el suave vaivén de las corrientes por donde navegaba el Thousand Sunny, movimientos que se acoplaban perfectamente al ritmo que llevaban Luffy y Nami cuando hacían el amor…

Una nueva mañana daba inicio, por lo que despertando por los gritos de Sanji, Luffy notaba que seguía durmiendo junto a Nami y que sus nakamas le regañarían por no haber cumplido la guardia de esa noche…

 **-Nami, me tengo que ir-** susurro Luffy intentando zafarse del agarre de su navegante, la cual, despertando por el movimiento, enlazaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de su capitán dispuesta a no dejarlo ir…

- **Tranquilo Luffy, yo me encargo-** habló Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida mientras besaba a su capitán y viendo que ya era tarde, la pelinaranja se levantaba esperando estar cerca de la isla…

 **-No olvides tu promesa, capitán-** habló Nami besando por última vez a Luffy mientras ella se retiraba del cuarto, dejando al pelinegro solo, feliz de disfrutar una nueva aventura junto a sus nakamas…

Desayunando y libre de una paliza por parte de sus nakamas, Luffy notaba como Usopp miraba con su catalejo avisando a Nami sobre la proximidad de la isla en la que se celebraría el Festival Pirata…

A lo lejos, varios piratas sonreían al ver el barco de los mugiwaras, sabiendo que podrían tomar venganza por la derrota de Doflamingo y Tesoro…

 **\- ¡Bienvenidos Mugiwaras a la Isla Glaxostone!, ¡Sede del afamado Festival Pirata! -** exclamó el alcalde del lugar, mientras indicaba el sitio donde podrían descansar los mugiwaras, que empezaban a desembarcar en la Isla…

 **-Franky, ¿puedes mejorar esa cabaña? -** preguntó Nami viendo la pequeña casa mientras el cyborg asentía y usando sus habilidades como carpintero, asombraba a los piratas que observaban las mejoras en la cabaña…

 **-Bueno, el Festival da inicio desde hoy, mañana será el evento principal sobre una competencia en la que habrá millones de berries-** habló el alcalde logrando que Nami modificara sus ojos en forma de berries mientras sus nakamas suspiraban y se alistaban para descansar y disfrutar del festival…

 **-Mira esas dos bellezas, he oído rumores de que varios piratas han intentado secuestrar a la gata ladrona sin éxito-** habló un pirata a su colega haciendo que Luffy escuchara, por lo que recordando lo sucedido en el pasado, se acercaba hacia aquellos piratas intimidándolos con su presencia…

 **-Déjenme dejar algo claro-** habló Luffy atrayendo la atención de varios piratas que desembarcaban en la Isla, mientras los dos piratas que habían hablado, se mostraban asustados por el porte del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE SECUESTRAR A MIS NAKAMAS, LE PATEARE EL TRASERO! -**

Dicho eso, Luffy regresaba con sus nakamas que sonreían al ver que su capitán era directo con aquellos piratas sobre la amistad que tenía con su tripulación…

 **\- ¡Haz algo de comer, Sanji, shishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa mientras el rubio ingresaba a la cabaña y tanto Nami como Robin regresaban al Sunny para elegir sus atuendos para ese día…

Aprovechando la ocasión, Sanji cocinaba pizza para sus nakamas, por lo que, disfrutando de la comida, Luffy notaba como Nami se acercaba hacia él, trayendo un cartel sobre aquel Festival…

 **-Mira Luffy, habrá una pequeña feria en el Festival, hay que ir-** habló Nami que portaba una minifalda negra, sandalias de tacón naranja, una blusa blanca de manga corta y una corbata completando el atuendo mientras mostraba el cartel al pelinegro que seguía comiendo una de las pizzas cocinadas por Sanji…

- **Efsta bien Nami-** habló Luffy terminando de comer su pizza mientras se levantaba, vistiendo sus pantalones de mezclilla azul y su clásico cárdigan rojo, dispuesto a irse con la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Vamos a la feria!, ¡Vamos a la feria! -** exclamó Chopper sabiendo que conseguiría algodón de azúcar, pero el renito era detenido por Robin que esbozaba una sonrisa hacia su nakama…

 **-Dejemos que Nami y Luffy se adelanten, en un rato vamos Chopper-** habló Robin mientras el medico asentía volteando a mirar a su capitán que se mantenía indiferente y a la navegante que intentaba ocultar su rubor…

 **\- ¿Todavía siguen en época de cortejo?, debo leer de nuevo mis libros sobre el apareamiento humano, según después de la cópula, debió haber terminado el ritual** \- habló Chopper como el médico que era, descolocando a sus nakamas y en especial haciendo reír a Luffy mientras Nami ya no podía ocultar el rubor en su rostro…

 **\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Chopper! -** exclamó Nami retirándose rápidamente mientras se llevaba a Luffy, haciendo que Zoro carcajeara, Sanji quedara deprimido en un rincón, Usopp y Brook cantaran junto a Franky mientras Robin platicaba con el reno médico sobre las relaciones humanas…

Caminando por el pueblo, Luffy y Nami notaban como los piratas que estaban presentes no tenían gran fuerza, hasta que la pelinaranja observaba detenidamente a un gran botín que estaba en un bar…

 **-Luffy, no vayas a pelear-** susurro Nami entrando al bar, atrayendo la atención de Bergamo que notaba como el capitán de los mugiwaras exigía comida y la navegante suspiraba por el actuar de su nakama…

 **-Oye amigo, ¿Cuánto me cobras por pasar una noche con tu navegante? -** preguntó cínicamente un pirata gordo poniendo una bolsa de monedas de oro en la mesa donde comían Luffy y Nami, logrando que Bergamo se interesara en la forma que respondería el pelinegro…

 **-No le hagas caso Luffy-** habló Nami tomando el brazo de su capitán, logrando que el pirata gordo enfadara al ver como los demás piratas se burlaban ya que era ignorado por el pelinegro y la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que por valer 500 millones te da derecho a ignorar a tus camaradas piratas?!-** exclamó el pirata rompiendo una botella de sake en la cabeza de Luffy, empapándolo con el alcohol mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por la frente del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Te hablo imbécil!, ¡No eres el pirata que los rumores dicen!, ¡Eres un maldito fracasado! -** exclamó el pirata mientras Nami enfadaba al ver que subestimaban a su capitán, que seguía sin responder a la provocación del tipo gordo…

 **-Bueno en ese caso, me llevare a tu navegante por un rato-** habló el pirata carcajeando, por lo que acercando su mano hacia Nami, el tipo gordo era detenido por Luffy que ocultaba su mirada por una sombra provocada por su sombrero de paja…

 **-Puedes estrellarme una botella, pero faltarle el respeto a Nami hace que me moleste-** habló Luffy activando su Haoshoku Haki en todo el bar, derrotando al instante al pirata y de paso, dejando inconscientes a tres cuartas partes del bar…

 **\- "¿Este es el Haki de Luffy?", hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, fue grandioso"-** pensó Nami tragando saliva al ver que el chico de hace dos años se había vuelto en un hombre que buscaba proteger lo que en verdad amaba…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami? –** preguntó Luffy recobrando su semblante alegre mientras la pelinaranja tomaba el oro de los piratas y se llevaba a su capitán, dejando desconcertado al cantinero que recibía una bolsa de oro por parte de la navegante…

 **-Es fuerte-** susurro Bergamo viendo a todos los piratas derrotados mientras el pirata se retiraba dejando caer un wanted que claramente decía:

 **Monkey D. Luffy, valor para la marina: 500 millones de berries**

 **Valor para los bajos fondos debido a su peligrosidad: 900 millones**

 **Valor para el Festival: 1800 millones de berries**

Llegando a un pequeño restaurante, Nami pedía carne y vino, mientras empezaba a contar el dinero, mostrando su boca en forma de gato y finalizando con una enorme sonrisa al haber obtenido tanto oro…

 **-Di ahhhh, Luffy-** habló Nami dándole de comer al pelinegro mientras este permanecía confundido por la nunca antes vista, actitud extremadamente amable de su navegante…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó Nami sonriendo cálidamente, por lo que, analizando el rostro confundido del pelinegro, la pelinaranja terminaba de darle de comer un pedazo de carne a su capitán mientras le mostraba todas las bolsas de oro que había obtenido…

- **Gracias a esto podemos solventar los gastos del Festival mientras robamos el tesoro de este pirata-** habló Nami mostrando el cartel de un pirata y de paso revelaba a Luffy el cómo robarían todos los tesoros de los demás piratas...

 **-Pero antes de eso come bien porque iremos a un…-** susurro Nami cerca del oído de Luffy logrando que el pelinegro esbozara su característica sonrisa al ver la idea de su navegante, por lo que disfrutaba de la comida, ya que después gastaría mucha energía…

Los demás mugiwaras llegaban al festival, mientras Robin leía del evento principal, notando algo peculiar respecto a que solo se mencionaba dos piratas con altas recompensas siendo uno de ellos, Luffy…

 **\- ¡¿Te atreves a robarle al capitán Bergamo?!-** exclamó un sujeto arrojando a otro pirata fuera de un bar iniciando una rencilla mientras los mugiwaras notaban la escena, en especial cuando salía un pirata de gran complexión…

 **\- ¡¿Sabes a quien le intentaste robar?!-** exclamó el subordinado de Bergamo mientras este se revelaba como un pirata moreno, de complexión parecida a Pica, su cabello era naranja parecido a una melena de león y el hombre tenía tres cicatrices en forma de garra recorriendo su mejilla derecha…

 **\- ¡Él es Bergamo "Lion" Selvastre", su wanted es de 472 millones de berries! -** exclamó el subordinado mientras el pirata tomaba al ladrón y lo asesinaba con una pistola de chispa, alertando a los mugiwaras que notaban la crueldad de algunos piratas…

- **Hay que seguir disfrutando la feria** \- habló Zoro caminando a lado del incidente mientras varios ayudantes del alcalde recogían al pirata muerto y Bergamo chocaba miradas con Zoro, logrando hostilidad en ambos piratas…

 **\- ¡Zoro!, ¡Chicos! -** exclamó Luffy cargando bolsas mientras Nami lo acompañaba esbozando una sonrisa de calma, logrando la reunión entre los mugiwaras y dejando que Bergamo se retirara con su tripulación…

Durante la noche, los mugiwaras festejaban en un bar mientras Luffy y Nami caminaban por los puestos del festival, portando unos kimonos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que otorgaba esa noche…

 **-Es bueno disfrutar estos momentos-** habló Nami apoyándose en Luffy logrando que el pelinegro esbozara su característica sonrisa al ver que, a pesar de lo divertido de las aventuras, el también disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba a lado de la pelinaranja…

 **-Préstame tu mano, Luffy-** habló Nami atrayendo la atención del pelinegro que, accediendo, notaba como su navegante le colocaba una pulsera dorada como la que ella portaba, sorprendiendo al capitán con dicho regalo…

- **Tú siempre procuras regalarme detalles, esto es lo poco que puedo hacer por ti-** habló Nami acomodando el kimono de su capitán mientras lo miraba fijamente por unos segundos, para posteriormente besarlo en los labios…

 **-Regresemos con los demás-** habló Nami yéndose con Luffy mientras sentado en un pequeño puesto, Bergamo sonreía al hallar una debilidad en el pirata de los 500 millones de berries…

Esa noche mientras Luffy seguía dormido en un pequeño campamento, Nami se infiltraba en el barco de Bergamo buscando la bodega de los tesoros, pero la pelinaranja era interrumpida por la presencia del pirata de los 472 millones de berries…

 **-Por algo uso Kenbushoku Haki, serás un buen cebo para atraer la atención de Mugiwara no Luffy-**

Al día siguiente, los mugiwaras se preparaban para desayunar en la cabaña remodelada por Franky mientras pirotecnia explotaba dando inicio al evento principal, pero el mismo era callado por el grito de un pirata…

 **\- ¡MONKEY D. LUFFY, TE RETO A UN DAVY BACK FIGHT POR LA INTEGRIDAD DE TU NAVEGANTE! -**

Exclamó Bergamo atrayendo la atención de los mugiwaras que salían de sus campamentos y en especial Luffy, que viendo que Nami no estaba a su lado, mostraba una mirada de enojo al ver la sonrisa estúpida del pirata enemigo…

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió Luffy? -** preguntó Sanji viendo el panorama, pero Bergamo respondía las dudas sobre lo acontecido mientras revelaba a Nami que permanecía colgando de una cadena, provocando más ira en el chico de goma…

 **\- ¡Tu estúpida navegante intento robar mis tesoros anoche!, ¡Deberías cuidar un poco más a tu gatita! -** exclamó Bergamo carcajeando, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy aparecía en su Gear Second, golpeando al pirata que se protegía con su brazo imbuido en Haki…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami viendo la onda de choque entre ambos piratas, mientras los demás piratas en el festival olvidaban el evento principal y decidían unirse para obtener las recompensas de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Derrota a ese imbécil! -** exclamó Zoro cortando la cadena que tenía prisionera a Nami, mientras Franky la cargaba, logrando tristeza en Sanji al ver que no había podido rescatar a la pelinaranja…

 **-Gracias Franky-** habló Nami quitándose las cadenas mientras Bergamo luchaba con Luffy y los demás empezaban a rodear a los mugiwaras, que se alistaban para pelear…

 **\- ¡Yo quiero al de los 200 millones! -** exclamó un pirata lamiendo la hoja filosa de su espada, logrando que Usopp se asustara, mientras Robin reía discretamente, Zoro se revolvía su cabello verde de indiferencia, Franky mostrara su mano pequeña retando a los piratas y Brook carcajeara viendo a los enemigos…

 **\- ¡¿A dónde vas mi dulce Nami-san?!-** exclamó Sanji peleando junto a Chopper mientras la navegante corría hacia el navío de Bergamo sabiendo que Luffy derrotaría a ese pirata…

 **\- ¡Roben todos los tesoros de esos piratas!, ¡Usopp, Chopper y Brook carguen todo en el Sunny! -** exclamó Nami deteniéndose al ver la habilidad del pirata de los 472 millones de berries que revelaba su peligrosidad…

 **\- ¡ZARPAZO! -** exclamó Bergamo transformándose en un enorme león mientras Luffy se protegía con Haki, siendo arrojado hacia la costa, dejando que Nami se acercara a su capitán, que se acomodaba su sombrero de paja…

- **Soy usuario de la Neko Neko no mi: Modelo León, ¿Crees poder derrotarme?** \- preguntó Bergamo seguro, por lo que, mostrando seriedad en su semblante, Luffy liberaba su Haoshoku Haki, mismo que Zoro, Sanji y Usopp (que se le hacía raro) lograban sentir…

 **\- ¡Desde el momento que intentaste llevarte a Nami, provocaste tu derrota! -** exclamó Luffy liberando su Haki, provocando que la mitad de todos los piratas presentes cayeran inconscientes y la pelinaranja sintiera un aire protector por parte de su capitán…

 **-Siempre busca un pretexto para presumir su Haoshoku Haki-** habló Sanji mientras seguía pateando a los piratas que habían aguantado el Haki de Luffy, al instante que una gotita de duda recorría la frente de Bergamo…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta a Bergamo que seguía perplejo, Luffy saltaba inflando sus brazos imbuyéndolos en Busoshoku Haki, dispuesto a terminar la batalla…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GATLING! -**

Exclamó Luffy mientras Bergamo respondía imbuyendo todo su cuerpo en Busoshoku Haki, incapaz de resistir la metralleta de impactos que lo derrotaban al instante, destruyendo el mástil de su barco y mandándolo a volar, sellando su derrota total…

 **-Se acabó, shishishishi-** habló Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa mientras aterrizaba en la cubierta del barco de Bergamo, siendo jalado a un camarote por Nami, mientras los demás mugiwaras terminaban por derrotar al resto de piratas que huían asustados…

 **\- ¿Dónde están el gomu y Nami-san? -** preguntó Sanji mientras Robin recibía una llamada en un pequeño den den mushi que la pelinegra sacaba de su escote, provocando una hemorragia de sangre en el cocinero de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Robin?, Soy yo Nami, terminen de subir los tesoros, ahhhh, espera Luffy, estoy un poco ocupada con, ahhhh, ¡estate quieto idiota!, bueno tu sabes…-** habló Nami logrando una sonrisa discreta en Robin mientras Franky detenía a Sanji que prácticamente buscaba asesinar al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Nami, todos podemos escucharlos, fufufufu-** habló Robin logrando que los demás mugiwaras carcajearan mientras Sanji sacaba su frustración pateando al resto de piratas que solo pagaban los platos rotos de los celos del cocinero…

 **\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE ROBIN?!... ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡Oh cielos Luffy!, ¡¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?!-** exclamó Nami mientras el den den mushi se mostraba ruborizado, haciendo que Usopp colgara la llamada mientras la arqueóloga seguía riendo discretamente…

 **-Se ve que nuestro capitán se ha vuelto un experto en el arte del amor, yohohohohoho-** habló Brook carcajeando mientras Zoro notaba como Sanji estaba encendido rematando a un pobre pirata que yacía inconsciente, logrando una sonrisa burlona en el espadachín…

 **\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Brook!, terminemos con esto-** habló Usopp mientras ese día, en las noticias de los New Coo se mostraba la captura del pirata Bergamo y varias tripulaciones piratas que extrañamente tenían vacías sus bodegas de tesoros…

Después de haber escapado de Glaxostone antes que la marina llegara, en la bodega del Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Por eso te quiero Luffy!, ¡Me harás la mujer más rica del mundo! -** exclamó Nami con sus ojos en símbolos de berries nadando en monedas de oro, berries y demás artilugios de los tesoros robados a Bergamo y demás piratas en el Festival…

 **-Luffy, dice Sanji que la cena esta lista-** habló Robin apoyada en la entrada de la bodega de tesoros, mientras el pelinegro asentía y Nami se acomodaba en una pila de monedas arrojando unos billetes de berries al aire terminando con una enorme sonrisa…

 **-Dame unos minutos con Luffy, en un momento vamos-** habló Nami haciendo que Robin esbozara una sonrisa cálida hacia su nakama, retirándose para avisarle al cocinero y demás mugiwaras…

 **-Siempre cumples tus promesas, Luffy-** habló Nami enlazando sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro, besándolo profundamente, demostrando todos los sentimientos que la pelinaranja tenía hacia su capitán…

 **-Pero en especial…-** susurro Nami mirando fijamente a Luffy, que notaba el brillo en los ojos color chocolate de su navegante mientras ella seguía abrazando al pelinegro, sabiendo porque se había enamorado de él…

- **Siempre has cumplido la promesa de cuidar mi sonrisa, por eso te amo** \- habló Nami logrando que Luffy respondiera el abrazo de la pelinaranja, logrando sorprenderla, mientras decidían quedarse unos segundos disfrutando el contacto…

 **-Vamos a cenar, Luffy-** habló Nami mostrando que había obtenido el sombrero de paja de su capitán, dejando que éste esbozara su característica sonrisa mientras alcanzaba a su navegante y la luna se mostraba en su máximo esplendor dejando que una tripulación siguiera conviviendo en búsqueda de sus sueños…

 **END**

* * *

 **Siendo sincero me encantó escribir la escena de Luffy y Nami en el camarote del barco enemigo... Solo imaginarme al pobre den den mushi ruborizado, me causó gracia...  
**

 **Bueno, retomaré Conexiones Pasadas y espero les haya gustado este oneshot...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
